A Rose By Any Other Name
by SleepTalker2
Summary: My advice is to go back to your lives as though he never left them because he will, most likely, never come back. Ron loved you, he would’ve wanted your life to go on…he would’ve wanted you to be happy."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_

* * *

The doctor paged through the patient's records, scanning carefully though his gold-rimmed spectacles. He silently closed the folder and looked up, careful to avoid eye contact with anyone in the waiting room. The tension was gradually building until George Weasley abruptly stood up, pale, and harshly bellowed, "Let's go…he's gone!" He clenched his fists and stormed through the ward doors. The patient's young fiancé was sitting his bed, she pulled her bushy hair away from her brown eyes and stumbled over to the doctor, "Is there no hope?"_

"_This case is unique, however, it all comes down to the fact that he was hit with a powerful killing curse." The patients best friend stood up and said disbelievingly, "No, no! I was there, we were under my invisibility cloak! Doesn't that count for anything?" The doctor took a step back, "Well," he stammered pulling out his notes again. Harry rushed over and knocked the notes out of his hands, "He was my best friend! Not another statistic! I need a yes or no answer!" Ginny sat Harry down in the nearest armchair, squeezing his hand lovingly. Molly Weasley, the patient's mother, sat in the corner still unable to take in the tragic event that had occurred only hours ago. The doctor stepped forward, "Don't get me wrong, his heart's still beating, but only by magic, he probably won't ever wake up. It's a very deep coma," the doctor looked up cautiously, expecting an outbreak, "My advice is to go back to your lives as though he never left them because he will, most likely, never come back."… _

Hermione woke up, suddenly tensed, taking a deep breathe she slid out of bed. Rubbing her eyes, she heard the peaceful snoring of Viktor Krum sleeping beside her. She walked through the dark hallways of the manor to her daughter, Rose's, bedroom. Her footsteps to this room were very familiar, for it was always what she did after this recurring dream over the past years. She crept into the warm pink bedroom where her sweet Rose was sleeping. The little girl's cheeks were lightly flushed and her red curls were spread messily over her pillow. Hermione lightly fiddled with them, careful not to wake the child. The cozy night light by the bed shone around the room drawing her eyes to a picture of their family at Christmas, Rose was in the middle beaming up at the camera while Hermione held her and Viktor had his arm draped loosely over her shoulders, smiling at the two of them. Harry's voice echoed through her mind, "Ron loved you, he would've wanted your life to go on…he would've wanted you to be happy." Hermione kissed her daughter's forehead and walked sleepily back to her bedroom. She cuddled close to her husband, trying to erase the memories that still haunted her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The manor was camouflaged by pink and glittery birthday decorations. The garden had been transformed into a fantasy fairy land. The "Weird Sister's" music filled the air as the antsy four year olds took turns at blindly pinning the tail on the hippogriff. Harry, Viktor, and Ginny shared a table under the white tent, sipping their cold drinks in the shade from the hot sun. Viktor stretched in his chair, "I can't believe my little Rosie is already four years old."

"This is a really wonderful party Viktor," remarked Ginny, looking over at Hermione who was showcasing the birthday cake, glowing with happiness. The chorus of "Happy Birthday" arose from the four year olds joyously and inharmoniously. Harry leaned in closer, "After Ron's accident, I didn't know if Hermione would ever recover. I really wanted to thank you. You truly saved her."

"You know I haf alvays loved 'er, but something vas alvays 'olding her back from me," Viktor paused and swiveled his wine, "You know, after ze Tri-Vizard Tournament Hermione told me she just vanted to be friends, and I've alvays vondered vhy…sometimes it really gets me thinking…"his voice trailed off. Harry and Ginny exchanged worried glances. Rose waddled over to Viktor and tugged on his robes. He picked her up and sat her on his lap. "Daddy, Daddy!" she squeaked in delight, "This is my favoritest party ever!" She reached up and kissed his cheek, then turned to her admirers and smiled sweetly. "Eets not over yet, pumpkin, I haf one more surprise…" Viktor walked over to the trees and revealed a baby unicorn to which the children squealed with glee. Rose clambered onto its back with Viktor's help and the other children touched its shimmering golden mane. Hermione smiled at the scene and kissed Viktor, "You're wonderful, you know that…"

Harry held sleeping Albus close to him, Ginny held his hand, and tired James trailed along behind them. "Haven't you ever wondered," whispered Ginny, breaking the silence, "Rose has _red_ hair." Harry looked at the lamppost, deep in thought, "Ginny…Ron was my best mate, and for some crazy reason being around Rose makes me feel closer to him…but it just can't be…"

"I don't know, Harry," muttered Ginny as they walked through the moonlit streets back home after the party.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

On his way to work at the Ministry, Harry stopped by St. Mungo's to replace the flowers that constantly sat by Ron's unconscious body. As he turned to leave the hospital room, a groggy voice called his name. Harry whipped around to see Ron rubbing his eyes. Harry rushed over to the bedside. He looked disbelievingly at his best friend, "Ron?!"

"Harry, what's up with you? You look like you just saw You-Know-Who come back." Harry weakly laughed and hugged Ron close, "I've missed you mate."

"What's going on?"

"Well…what's the last thing you remember?"

"We were fighting with the other aurors, and the night before…" Ron chuckled to himself, "That's really none of your business." Harry smiled a little, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder Harry said, "Ron, you've been unconscious for nearly five years."

After hours of explaining to Ron the years that had passed, he asked the question Harry had been dreading, "Where is she? My fiancé, Hermione, is she okay?"

"I didn't want to have to tell you this…"

Ron turned chalk white, "Is she…dead?"

"No," Harry looked at his shoelaces as he began, "After you left us all, I told her to get on with her life because I thought that's what you'd want. She's married, Ron, she's married to Viktor Krum." Ron grabbed the vase of flowers that Harry had brought and threw it against the wall. "VIKTOR EFFING KRUM?!?!" Ron bellowed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The Krum family sat around the dinner table chatting happily about work, politics, and Rosie's adventures, when a silver stag patronous appeared in the middle of the table. "Hermione," echoed Harry voice, "Ron's woken up, he's alive, he's himself, he's back!" Harry's jubilant voice faded away with the silver stag. Hermione stood up, let out a small sigh, and then fainted flat on the dining room floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

3 months later…

Ron Weasley dressed for work and kissed his sleeping girlfriend on the cheek. He then apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, where he was meeting Harry for breakfast before auror training. Harry took a bite out of his sausage and asked his friend, "So, how's Lavender?"

"She moved in last week."

Harry's forehead creased, "Are you sure you're not taking this a little…fast? I mean, I thought you never really liked her."

Ron took a sip of his coffee, "Well…things have changed, haven't they."

As he spoke, Hermione opened the door to the pub. "Sorry I'm late," she said taking off her cloak and hanging it over the chair, "I had to take Rose to preschool because Viktor had a doctor's appointment." Ron looking disheveled stuffed a whole piece of toast in his mouth, chewing crossly. Harry broke the awkward silence with, "So, George and Angelina are getting married soon."

"Personally, I feel bad for old George. I always thought he'd be a bachelor to the day he died!"

"It's good for him!" Hermione said forcefully, "Marriage forces you to commit to someone. Not, you know, like living with a barmaid!"

Ron stood up abruptly, knocking over his plate of eggs, "What goes on between me and Lavender is none of your business." He said angrily through gritted teeth. He grabbed his cloak and stormed out, slamming the door harshly behind him. Hermione watched him leave through glaring eyes, "I best be going now, Harry." She laid some money on the table and then strode out the swinging door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The next afternoon, Hermione and Rose were met at the Potter's door by James. Ginny was close behind him and immediately noticed that Hermione wasn't wearing her wedding ring again. As they walked through the door, Rose tottered upstairs to play with Albus. Ginny smiled sadly at Hermione, "Come on, let's talk." She led her into the living room with a cup of tea. Hermione gave a quick forced smile, "I'm fine." Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Well, we've been fighting a lot…and Viktor moved out…last night." Ginny was appalled and began to call Viktor every nasty word she could think of at that moment, which was remarkably a lot. Hermione hastily shushed her, "Rose doesn't know."

"What could he possibly leave you for?" Ginny whispered acidly.

Hermione took a deep breath, "Viktor can't have children."

"Oh…that's okay, Hermione, you could adopt."

"Ginny…think!"

Rose tumbled into the room, her red curls bouncing wildly around her face. "Mummy, I'm so hungry," she wined.

"You just had lunch, darling." Hermione shook her head, "Go back upstairs and play, we're having adult talk."

Rose stamped her foot and stormed away. Hermione looked over at Ginny who had dropped her tea and was not dripping in hot liquid. Hermione pulled out her wand and whisked it away.

"Oh my…" said Ginny breathlessly, "Rose is Ron's daughter…"

Hermione nodded gravely. Her mind flashed back to the night with Ron before the accident, when things had gone much father than she had planned…then her hasty marriage with Viktor Krum…and how, mere days later she had found out she was pregnant…

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
